1. Field
The claimed invention relates to a motor manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a motor, especially a spindle motor, is used to operate the rotating polygonal mirror of a laser printer or the disk of a hard disk drive, etc. That is, various rotational bodies may be fixed as necessary to the outer perimeter of the hub. For example, in the case of an LSU (laser scanning unit), a rotating polygonal mirror may be installed, while in the case of a hard disk drive, a disk may be installed.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating the structure of a motor according to prior art. In the case of the motor illustrated in FIG. 1, while pressing on the hub 60 for the coupling of the shaft 10 inserted in the sleeve 30 with the hub 60, the force is concentrated on the portion where the shaft 10 and plate 50 are coupled, causing a risk of mechanical damage.
However, if the hub is pressed with a load relatively less than that which causes mechanical damage, a sufficient load may not be applied, and as the gaps between components, etc., deviate further from the designed dimensions, problems may occur as the motor cannot perform operations in a stable manner.